Many electronic systems, such as computer systems, have devices that are dynamically configurable. For example, a chip set can be configured by a processor based on the capabilities of the associated computer system. Other devices within a computer system and other electronic systems can also be dynamically configured.
Typical configuration sequences include one or more operations that have configuration words and/or configuration data. The configuration word(s) and data are received by the device being configured and distributed to one or more local configuration registers. Because a device can have multiple local configuration registers that receive configuration word(s) and configuration data, the various local configuration registers can complete the configuration process at different times. If a device continues normal operation after receiving the configuration sequence, different portions of the device can operate with different configurations, which can result in an operating error.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that allows operations subsequent to a configuration sequence to be performed after the various local configuration registers are properly configured.